yume100princefandomcom-20200214-history
Notices/Gacha
'Dream Butler ~His Butler, Arriving~ Gacha' *Feburary 10 12:00 - March 8 11:59 *Roster includes collab characters Sebastian, Grell, Grey, and Ronald . *In addition to the regular gacha, there is a STEP gacha that will award extra bonuses. You can play through the steps 3 times. **Step 1: For 50 PAID Fairy Stones you get 10 princes, one of which is a guaranteed collab character, plus 100 Dream Butler jewels. ***Sebastian: 2%, Grell: 2%, Grey: 2%, Ronald: 94% **Step 2: For 50 PAID Fairy Stones you get 10 princes, one of which is a guaranteed collab prince with increased drop rates on the 5-stars, plus 100 Dream Butler Jewels. ***Sebastian: 4%, Grell: 4%, Grey: 4%, Ronald: 88% **Step 3: For 100 PAID Fairy Stones you get 20 princes, one of which is a guaranteed 5-star collab prince, plus 200 Dream Butler jewels. ***Sebastian: 33.34%, Grell: 33.33%, Grey: 33.33% *The regular gacha will also award you Dream Butler jewels. A single pull will award 10, and a 10-pull will award 100. See Campaigns for more information on the Dream Butler jewels. *In addition, the collab characters will provide bonuses in the collab Jewel Drop event. **Sebastian, Grell, Grey: 30% Jewel UP **Ronald: 20% Jewel UP 'Sweet Love Melted in Chocolate Gacha' *February 1 0:00 – March 2 23:59 *Roster includes Rica (Sweet Love), Million (Sweet Love), and Castor (Sweet Love). *In addition to the regular gacha, there is a STEP gacha that will award extra bonuses. You can play through the steps 2 times. **Step 1: For 20 PAID Fairy Stones you get 4 princes, one of which is a guaranteed 4-star or better **Step 2: For 30 PAID Fairy Stones you get 6 princes, one of which is a guaranteed 4-star or better, plus 3 Play Tickets. **Step 3: For 50 PAID Fairy Stones you get 10 princes, one of which is a guaranteed event prince **Step 4: For 50 PAID Fairy Stones you get 10 princes, one of which is a guaranteed event prince , plus the Special Style Douglas (Royal Salon) ***Rates for Step 3 and 4: Rica: 2.5%; Million: 2.5%; Castor: 95% *Gacha princes will give bonuses in the upcoming event, and receive boosted stats: **Rica (Sweet Love): 50% Coin UP, and 1000 ATK UP, 1500 HP UP, and 1000 RP UP **Million (Sweet Love): 50% Coin UP, and 1000 ATK UP, 1500 HP UP, and 1000 RP UP **Castor (Sweet Love): 25% Coin UP, and 500 ATK UP, 1000 HP UP, and 500 RP UP 'Cyber Shooter Game Gacha' *January 16 12:00 – February 15 11:59 *Roster includes Will (Cyber Shooter), Joshua (Cyber Shooter), and Acedia (Cyber Shooter). *In addition to the regular gacha, there is a STEP gacha that will award extra bonuses. You can play through the steps 2 times. **Step 1: For 50 PAID Fairy Stones you get 10 princes, one of which is a guaranteed 4-star or better, and 5 Skill-Up Trainers **Step 2: For 50 PAID Fairy Stones you get 10 princes, one of which is a guaranteed event prince ***Rates: Will: 2.5%; Joshua: 2.5%; Acedia: 95% **Step 3: For 50 PAID Fairy Stones you get 10 princes, one of which is a guaranteed 5-star event prince ***Rates: Will: 50%; Joshua: 50% *Gacha princes will give bonuses in the upcoming event, and receive boosted stats: **Will (Cyber Shooter): 30% Coin UP, and 1000 ATK UP, 1500 HP UP, and 1000 RP UP **Joshua (Cyber Shooter): 30% Coin UP, and 1000 ATK UP, 1500 HP UP, and 1000 RP UP **Acedia (Cyber Shooter): 20% Coin UP, and 500 ATK UP, 1000 HP UP, and 500 RP UP 'Dream Butler ~His Butler, Arriving~ Memory Piece Gacha' *February 10 12:00 - March 8 11:59 *For 50 PAID Fairy Stones, you can do this special Memory Piece gacha and receive 20 Memory Pieces, plus 100 Dream Butler Jewels (see Campaigns for more information). You will be guaranteed a collab Memory Piece. **His Butler, A Vision : 10% **Does This New Medicine Contain "Laughter" : 90% *There will be a regular Memory Piece gacha as well featuring these two new pieces. Doing a single pull will award you 10 Dream Butler jewels, and a 10-pull will award you 50. *These Memory Pieces will provide bonuses in the collab Jewel Drop. **His Butler, A Vision: 20% Jewel UP **Does This New Medicine Contain "Laughter": 10% Jewel UP 'Boosted Rate Memory Piece Gacha' *January 29 12:00 – February 28 11:59 *Two new 5-star memory pieces will be added to the gacha: Distressed Chocolate featuring Theodor, Volker, and Roie, and Red Rose of Passion featuring Cohen, Gary, and Edmond. *During this time, there will be an increased chance of getting the following Memory Pieces: **Distressed Chocolate **Red Rose of Passion **Edmond (Sun) **Gary (Sun) **Cohen (Sun) **Colorer (Sun) **Theodor (Sun) **Volker (Sun) **Makoto (Sun) **Roie (Sun) *The new piece will provide bonuses for the next event: **0/4: 20% Point UP **1/4: 35% Point UP **2/4 & Above: 50% Point UP 'Boosted Rate Memory Piece Gacha' *January 14 12:00 – February 13 11:59 *Two new 5-star memory pieces will be added to the gacha: Library in the Shining Sun featuring Michiru, Sefir, and Haku, and Ice Skating Classroom featuring Graysia, Tiga, and Marchia. *During this time, there will be an increased chance of getting the following Memory Pieces: **Library in the Shining Sun **Ice Skating Classroom **Graysia (Sun) **Sefir (Sun) **Tiga (Sun) **Thor (Sun) **Haku (Sun) **Marchia (Sun) **Michiru (Sun) **Miya (Sun) *The new piece will provide bonuses for the next event: **0/4: 10% Coin UP **1/4: 20% Coin UP **2/4 & Above: 30% Coin UP